Moogle Shop
The Moogle Shop is a location at which items can be synthesized to make new weapons and armor, as well as a place where items, cards and Deck Commands can be bought or sold. ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, the Moogle Shop is only found in Traverse Town. When Sora uses the green Trinity Mark in the Accessory Shop in the First District, the Synthesis Workshop, which is run by some of the Moogles, is opened and Sora can then go there to allow the Moogles there to use some of his items to make new ones. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, it appears in "Moogle Rooms"; special rooms generated by Map Cards of the same name. Inside, Sora is able to cash in his unwanted cards for "Moogle Points" and is able to spend accumulated Moogle Points on purchasing new card packs. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, they appear in every world, but most of them are run by holograms of Moogles. Just as in the first game, items can be synthesized in Moogle Shops, but the player can also buy and sell items and weapons. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days one Moogle is found The Grey Area wearing an Organization coat. Here Roxas can synthesize items to make panels, trade Heart Points for items, and claim rewards. When Roxas leaves the Organization and goes to Twilight Town, the Moogle leaves with him saying he would miss Roxas's munny. The Moogle Shop is also available on the main menu during Mission Mode. The following items can be bought from the shop: Items *Potion, Hi-Potion, Mega-Potion, Ether, Hi-Ether, Mega-Ether, Panacea. Support *Slot Releasers, Level Up, LV Quadrupler(4), Backpack *The King's Return - After completing all missions, Sora's Awakening - After fully completing all missions. Magic *Fire, Fira, Blizzard, Blizzara, Thunder, Thundara, Aero, Cure, Cura *Magic LV2(4), Magic LV3(4), Triplecast(3), Quadcast(3) Abilities *Dodge Roll LV+, Block(4), Block LV+, Aerial Recovery, Aerial Recovery(3), Air Slide LV+ *Glide LV+, High Jump LV+, Treasure Magnet(3), T. Magnet LV+, Auto-life(3), Auto-Life LV+ *Limit Boost, Range Extender, Auto-Lock Weapons *Technical Gear(3), Chrono Gear(3), Lift Gear(3), Nimble Gear(4), Wild Gear(3) *Fearless Gear(3), Prestige Gear(3), Champion Gear+ (5), Zero Gear(5) *Ability Unit, Power Unit, Magic Unit, Guard Unit. Rings *Brawl Ring, Soldier Ring, Flower Charm, Blizzard Charm, Knight's Defense *Rainforce Ring, Critical Ring, Lucky Star, Princess's Crown *Deep Sky, Critical Sun Materials *Iron, Bronze, Dark Ingot, Silver, Gold, Moonstone *Diamond, Adamantite Freebies You can claim freebies from the shop by collecting Challenge Sigils and Mission Crowns. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, there are Command Shops run by Moogles on all but two worlds. They generally use holograms, only the Command Shop at Radiant Garden is run in person. At the Mirage Arena, there is instead a Medal Shop, where the Medals earned from the world's mini-games can be used to buy rare items and commands. Because traditional Item Synthesis has been replaced by Command Melding in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the Moogle Shops only buy and sell items. Command Shops obtain new inventory as the heroes clear worlds, though they also get additional copies of most Commands once the heroes do. The Medal Shop's wares are visible from the beginning, but the Moogle will not sell them until the hero has reached the correct Arena Levels as well. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Moogles will actually physically be there as well as use the projected hologram Moogle Shops we see in Kingdom Hearts II. But they won't just use them on worlds where they aren't located, they will use them on worlds where they are already physically present to have a secondary location for you to spend your hard earned munny. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Moogle Shops also appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. They appear in physical form and also as holograms, as seen in some other games. At least one Moogle Shop can be found in each world in this game. Besides items for Sora and Riku in the form of Potions or Commands for the Command Deck, it is also possible to purchase items for Dream Eaters, as well as items used to create Dream Eaters. In addition to the regular Moogle Shops, a Medal Shop also appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. This is situated to the left of the access point for the Flick Rush tournament. To purchase an item in the Medal Shop, the player must utilise the medal currency. This currency can only be attained from Flick Rush. Unique items not available from the Moogle Shops, in addition to regular items such as Magic Commands and Training Toys can be purchased here. Kingdom Hearts Union χ Introduced in version 3.4.0 of Kingdom Hearts Union χ, the Moogle Shop became available to purchase Power/Magic/Speed Gems, Mythril Shards, Support Medals, and Traits with Jewels. Kingdom Hearts III de:Mogry-Laden Category:Gameplay